Russell
Russell is a blue-green sea otter with typical pirate accessories such as a jolly roger hat, a striped red/white shirt, a hook, an eyepatch and two wooden peglegs. He enjoys fishing, sailing and eating seafood. He has two girlfriends who don't appear in the series. Sometimes, when put in a scary or violent situation, Russell will go insane and start laughing in a crazy manner and his eye turns into grey like Flippy, but instead of killing people, he just slashes stuff with his hook. Other forms This lists Russell's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Russmatey Russell's first-level form. He's slightly darker in color. Instead of wearing a jolly roger hat, he wears a bandana that matches his shirt. The bandana itself also covers his missing eye. He now wears a purple scarf around his neck and black spiky bracelets on both wrists. His right hand now has two hooks on it, while his other hand now always shows his short claws. Russmatey makes use of water-based techniques, meaning that he's capable of soaking his allies and himself in water for protection, shoot bubbles, heal himself using a water-generated veil, shoot out water from his mouth, fire salty water, dash quickly with the help of water, summon a rain, strike using his water-powered tail, summon a water wave, trap enemies in whirlpools, and fire a damaging sound wave while underwater. Even though he still has peglegs, he encounters no problems performing all those actions. In fact, he moves even faster underwater, and gets boosted power when he's physically weakened. Russell first achieved this form in the episode The Tattletale of the Frankenette Monster. CaptinRuss Russell's second-level form. He now wears a red and yellow pirate hat with a white quill with a blue tip on it, red and yellow coat, a belt on his waist, three brown belts on each arm, a ring on one his right hand's fingers, wooden artificial feet, and three yellow rings on his tail. He now regains his eyepatch, which now has a skeleton mark. His striped shirt now has a zig-zag pattern. On his right hand, he now has three hooks. One of his buckteeth is gold. Aside from the water-based techniques known by Russmatey, CaptinRuss is now capable of firing high-pressure water and climb waterfalls. While he can no longer rely on being weakened for extra power boost, CaptinRuss makes up for it by being able to absorb water, healing himself. Russell first achieved this form in the episode Disco Blob. Trivia *It is said by some local citizens that he may have fought in the navy. *He is one of the few characters who have fought in a war (debatable). *Russell could be one of the few characters to have more than one girlfriend, the other being possibly Flippy (which many fangirls claim him as their boyfriend). *Russell's peg legs are part of a wardrobe. *His voice in HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Scott Menville, best known for voicing Robin in Teen Titans, Teen Titans GO! and Lego Dimensions. Category:Characters